Tonight
by Bluejay141519
Summary: Fights are never good in the Halstead Family.


**A shitty third person that happened because Bubbly88Tay likes to torture me. I know people are waiting for my next one shot, and my next multichap, and i promise, I am trying to get them done. I have a few stand alone one shots in the works, one being a sequel to The Desk (of sorts).**

 **I own nothing...as obvious by the way Jay has yet to have been shot in the vest. Or had a head injury. Or get in a car accident. Or-**

 **ANyway. Sorry, not sorry, College requires effort.**

* * *

"You weren't here!" Will screams. "How is that my fault?!"

"Because I couldn't be here and you could and she died alone-" Jay rages back, outrage and pain evident in his face.

"Bullshit! If you loved her you would have been here nothing would have stopped you from coming home!"

Pure rage floods Jays face and his eyes widen for split second, the his fist is slamming full force into his brother's jaw. Will retaliates, and then they're both on the floor, grunting as each tries to get the upper hand on the other. Each brother is vicious with their punches, and for the first time since coming home, Will learns to appreciate how much more force Jay can put behind his fist. Not that Wills any light widget, but ow, _fuck_ Wills gonna feel that tomorrow.

They separate only after Jay ends up on top and lands a hard jab to his brother's nose. Will kicks him off, and then the two are breathing heavy on the floor, Jay sporting a cut on his cheek, Wills nose gushing blood.

Jay looks at his brother, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I hate you." He says. And then the younger Halstead stumbles to his feet and sprints out the door of the shared apartment.

Will just slumps against the wall and wishes the pain he felt in his chest was from Jay's fist.

...

" _You've reached Jay Halstead, plea-"_

"Damn it Jay." Will whispers, ending the fourteenth unanswered call and grabbing his keys while dialing another number.

" _Will? What's-"_

"I need your help." He cuts his 'kinda-maybe-sorta-friend-and-or-colleague-with-a-car before he can finish his sentence. "Please Rhodes I - I can't find my brother."

" _Be there in five."_

… _._

"Will, its not that I don't believe your gut here, but you gotta tell me what's going on." Connor tries, checking both ways before flicking on his blinker and turning down yet another deserted Chicago street. "I know you argued but-"

"I implied he didn't care enough about my mom to be with her when she died."

Rhodes blinks, eyes widening at the blunt confession from his normally reclusive colleague.

"How'd that go?"

"He punched me in the jaw and told me he hated me."

"Oh."

"Yup." Will sighs, still searching out the passenger seat window. Looking, for any sign of his brother. Logic said Jay was somewhere safe, blowing off steam at the gym and ignoring Wills calls.

His gut was telling him something was wrong when he didn't answer Voights call either, and something inside his chest said he needed to find his brother _now._ If that meant dragging Rhodes out of his bed at two in the morning, so be it.

It's been two hours of driving around the west side. They didn't speak at first. Not when Will came bounding down his apartment steps like the place was on fire, looking more panicked than Rhodes had ever seen him. He got in the car. Connor drove. At first the redhead didn't talk, just stared out the window frantically, hopefully, like he might see his brother walking home. After that first mile, that hope faded to dread.

"Stop." Will commands, suddenly focuses on something across the pitch dark street.

"What?"

"Stop the car!"

"Will!" Rhodes cry is lost on the Halstead as he rips open the door, stumbling to his knees as the momentum from the still moving car catches up with him. The tires screech on the pavement and Connor just about stalls the car out he stops so fast, and barely remembers to put it in neutral and pull the emergency brake before he's sprinting after Will.

The trauma surgeon reaches his resident at the corner of an alley, where a light post that may or maynot have previously worked, is bend out of shape in a way that suggests there was a car that indented it. Will is on his knees next to a figure clothed in black, and it takes a second for Connor to realize that the thing that makes the moon glint off the cloth in such vulgar fashion, is blood.

"No." Will whispers, hands ghosting over the body as his breath hitches. "Nonono _no-_ " His voice gets progressively louder until he breaks off with a sob, fingers finally touching the person beneath him, trembling as they softly brush across his face.

Rhodes, for his part, shows off all the skill learned from working in an ER.

He stands there helpless as Will sobs.

"Jay!" Will screams. "No, no- you - I- I'm sorry I-"

"Will." Connor whispers, still staring at the duo in shock, his mind still caught up on the face that his friend was right.

"I didn't mean it Jay, I know you loved her I-" His voice, deceptively soft as he talks, cracks, and he heaves a breath, tears running down his face as he runs a hand through his brother's hair.

" _Please!"_ He yells, voice echoing alone in the dark night. "Please, please, don't - Jay, please -"

It's Will's moan of grief, low and keening as his tears drip onto his brothers face, that finally snaps Connor back to reality. His phone is in his hand as he drops his knees next to Jay, calling for help as he presses two fingers against the detective's neck.

"I'm sorry." Will whispers, still shaking, still running a hand through the blood matted hair of his family. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry - please don't, don't go. Don't leave."

Connor lifts his head to look at Will and puts a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't say anything. But he doesn't leave. And he makes sure Jay doesn't either.

Rhodes is there as the ambulance arrives, only a few minutes after Will stops crying, and just stares mutely at his brothers face while Connor does his best to evaluate the broken man.

He's there when Jay's pulse becomes erratic and weak during the ambulance ride. He's there as Will grips his brothers hand so hard his knuckles turn white, and there as they decide to intubate him and the red head's face turns just as white at the gurney sheets.

He's there when Will says " _Stay with me little brother."_ like he's offering a piece of his soul as incentive for Jay head the order.

He's there when Will delves head first into shock, both emotional and physical, and he's the one who drives a needle full of ketamine into his coworkers neck when he goes into hysterics.

He's there to when they wake up.

Connor only leaves when Jay's able to stay awake long enough hear Will's apology.

* * *

 **I said it was short didn't I? It's also horrible. I want my first person back.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

- **Jay**


End file.
